Lopez's Comics
by BrittanaNinja
Summary: When restocking the shelves one day at Lopez's Comic Book Shop, Santana didn't expect a blonde bombshell named Brittany to walk through the door. The story of how opposites attract.


Chapter 1:

"Dude, I'm telling you, the colours are off on page 7. Look at the contrast of the red on Spilers cape, compared to it on page 2." A brown haired beauty argued down the phone as she placed new copies of spiderman on the shelves.

"No it's not my fault! Fuck off man, I used the same colours as always, so suck it." She told her printer manager, so basically the guy who presses print and the sends them all finsihed to the shop.

If you had of told, Santana Lopez that at the ripe old age of 24 she'd be owning her own comic book shop, and have her own comic book, she would have bitch slapped you from one end of the earth other. I mean, really, who expects a head cheerleader from Lima, Ohio, to be such a comic book geek? Santana blames her brother.

Once she finished High School, she didn't know what she wanted to do. First she thought she'd try her hand at singing, but although she could sing the ass of anyone, she decided to keep it as a hobby. Then one night, she started drawing, don't ask her why because to this day she still doesn't know. Then once the pictures came, the story went along with it. Then she started reading other comic books for inspiration, and here we are today. _Lopez's comics. _Yes, she knows the name is totally original.

"Sam, dude, just sort it, please." She said as she hung up the phone, to focussed on restocking the shelves to care where the phone ended up.

Walking to the backroom to pick up the next box, she hearded the bell that she hung above the door ding.

"Hey, LezPez this is bad customer service y'know!" She heard a familiar voice yell through the shop.

Santana rolled her eyes, and heaved the box under her arm. Years of working here is a better work out than the gym every day. Santana will openly testify to that. "Go fuck yourself, Puckerman." She replied as she walked to the front counter.

"Why would I fuck myself when there's so many beautiful women out there willing to do it for me?" The mohawked man replied with a smirk.

Santana raised one eyebrow before picking up her glasses from the counter and placing them on her nose. "Oh yeah, totally. Remind me, when was the last time you got laid?" She questionied as she signed forms to inform her which comic's she's stocking up on.

Her ears perked up when she heared Puckerman mutter something. "Say again, sorry?" She questioned, knowing the answer. But hey, if you got a chance to fuck with Noah Puckerman, you take it.

"Last month, Ok? The Puckmaster is going through a dry spell. Once it ends the pussy will be rolling in, just you watch." He told her with a determined look in his eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me or reassure yourself?"

"I'm confident enough in myself to admit it's a little bit of both." Puckerman said with his head held oddly high for someone who hasn't picked up a woman in a month. "So how's the new edition coming along?

Santana's face dropped the smile, "Mehh, it's coming. The colours been off for a while now so I'm letting Sam take care of it. There's a few more tweaks to the story boa-" Santana's voice was cut off by the sound of a ding from the door.

The dark haired girl and the man with the, well what can only be described as a dead animal on his head, both turned towards the door, knowing the shop is closed.

"Woah." Puck mumbled at the sight of the tall blonde that walked through the door.

The stranger walked up to the counter and looked expectingly at Santana, who just stood there with her mouth open, staring at the girl, like the creepy charmer she is. _N'awwwww, she has freckles. But those eyes, holy mother of sweet baby jesus. Oh wait, oh she's talking to me. Well this is a great start, huh, Lopez!_

"I'm sorry, say again?" Santana forced out, closing her eyes in embaressment when she realsied she interupted the girl. Damn she's smooth.

Here eyes opened in surprise, however when she heard a giggle, knowing it's not exactly going to be Puck, so concluding she must have made the stranger laugh. Not like she's surprised or anything.

"I said, it's my friends birthday in a week, she's like, a total comic book dork, I was wondering if you could help me with what to get her?" The blonde finished, glancing her eyes at Puck, who hadn't stopped staring at her ass.

Naya noticed the blonde's eyes dart to Puck, and mentally growled at how obivous he was. I mean, she was obvious too, but at least she was looking at her face. "Ummm, yeah, sure, no problem! Do you know what she likes? Like, specifically? Or a genre?" Santana questioned as she mentally prepared her brain to scan through all the comics in her shop.

The blonde hissed slightly, "Ahh, I'm sorry, I don't know any names of them! OH! But she does have a load in her room of like, this one that has this like, blue electricity bolt going to a guitar in a corner? Know which one I mean?" The blonde questioned, aware she wasn't being the greatest help.

Naya's eyes lit up at the description, knowing very well that that's her comic. "Yeah, actually, I know it." She spoke quietly to the girl.

"KNOW IT!?" A loud voice rang through, causing Naya to sigh. "Know it? Blondie, you're looking at the creatory of it right now!" Puck exclaimed.

"Hey Puck? Remember I said I'd help you with that thing tonight? The...ummm...thing you haven't been getting for a month? Why don't you go get ready for it and I'll help you with it later?" Santana hinted.

Confusion overtook Pucks face, "What thin-OH! Yes! Score! Later Lopez!" Puck said as he rushed out the door, making Santana worry what he's rushing for...what does he need to do before he goes out.

Santana let out an awkward kaugh at the silence between the two girls. "I'm Santana, by the way." She offered her name. Knowing that the blonde will give her her own. She hopes.

"I'm Brittany, it's nice to meet you Santana." The blonde said with a grin on her face, blue eyes sparkling.

"So, about that comic book..."

**Sooooo. Yes I know there's probably mistakes.**

**I've liked the idea of Dorky!Santana for a while now, mainly because it gives me an excuse to think of Naya in her glasses. Which is always a plus. **

**FYI, Reviews could get the chapter out quicker. Just sayin'.**


End file.
